Steel Skies
by crazylilazncuzins
Summary: *~Chap. 2 up!~* It's a whole new adventure for the future Blitz Team... By DarkSoul of the crazycuzins gang!! ^_~ R/R plz!!
1. The Blitz Team

Steel Skies  
  
DarkSoul  
  
Zoids  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sup people, thanx for readin my fic! It's not my first fic, but it is the first one that I've put up in ff.net! Well, hope ya enjoy the story!  
  
~DarkSoul~  
  
Disclaimer: Zoids is definitely not mine, but I sure wish it was! ^_^  
  
  
  
A Silver Blade Liger pounded through the hot afternoon sun towards a Black GunSniper in the distance that was appearing closer and closer by the minute. Blinding sand sprayed behind it in a trail as the huge Zoid roared and charged at the target full speed.  
  
"What?!" the GunSniper's controller yelled panicked. "How did it get there so fast?!"  
  
Frantically, he began firing a ton of ammo at the Liger in an effort to try and knock it down, but the quick Zoid dodged them all. Suddenly, it leapt high, and a voice could be visibly heard shouting,  
  
"Silver Steel Claw!"  
  
As the cat-like machine landed hard on the ground once again, behind it the GunSniper fell, unable to continue the battle because of a leg wound.  
  
"BATTLE OVER! BATTLE OVER! THE WINNER IS.. THE BLITZ TEAM!!" the judge boomed.  
  
The Silver Liger roared triumphantly as two other Zoids, a Raynos and a new model called an ArmorFox trotted up beside it. From inside the Liger's cockpit a boy could be heard whooping and laughing happily.  
  
"Wahoo! We finally beat the Dinodron Team! Great job guys, let's head back to the base!"  
  
The Zoids in question whole-heartedly roared their approval.  
  
*Back at the Base, in the Lounge*  
  
"Hey Rex, old buddy, give me a high five!"  
  
"Oh yea, up high or down low?"  
  
"Whatever, just high-five me! Maverick! You and the Silver Liger were tight dude!!"  
  
"Heh, thanks Keith, you were pretty awesome out there too. Guess all that expensive armor really made your ArmorFox indestructible. Rex, great aerial maneuvers up there with your Raynos, I'm impressed. I saw a few new techniques that you used that I've never seen before. Who taught you them?"  
  
Rex turned red and shuffled his feet around embarrassed.  
  
"Aw, lay off it Mav. Wild Eagle the Second taught me those moves. though, they did take a little long to get the hang of."  
  
Maverick laughed and slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Ha! Nothing in the world that you can't do, that's what I always say!"  
  
Rex turned as red as a tomato.  
  
Just then, the sliding doors opened and the three boys looked up. There stood the Head of the Blitz Team, Commandeer Bit Cloud. The blonde grinned at them all.  
  
"So, you boys finally won against the Dinodrons?"  
  
Three heads nodded vigorously.  
  
"Well, great job guys, we got five times the usual prize money. About two more wins and I can get new conversions for your Zoids to use. How's about we go out to town and watch a movie or something to celebrate?"  
  
Bit was nearly blown away as the three rascals yelled, "YEA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bit rubbed at his ear in mock pain and tried hard to keep from smiling.  
  
"Geez, lower it down will ya?! People will go deaf if you go about yellin like that!!!!"  
  
In reply, they put on charming smiles and said sweetly, "Soooorrrrryyy."  
  
Bit laughed.  
  
"Don't you ruffians start butterin me up, it ain't gonna work."  
  
They giggled ridiculously like two year olds and only added puppy eyes to their expressions.  
  
Though they could be a handful of trouble, Bit had always looked down upon the three fifteen year olds fondly because they reminded him so much of his younger days when he too was energetic and reckless. What would he be like if he never even knew them?  
  
Rex Kane had auburn hair which he gelled and had dark brown eyes. He specialized in aerial Zoids and was usually the brains of the group. He usually wore when going into Zoid battles, a blue and silver sweat jacket, with a black shirt underneath. On his hands would be black gloves, cut at the fingers, and a thin belt tied around his dark blue jeans with one length hanging out.  
  
Keith Jones too sported brown hair, but instead dyed it lime green and spiked it. His keen emerald eyes helped him avoid many hits during fights, and he was a good strategist. When going into battle, he'd wear: a black tank and black pants. One of his ears were pierced, and a white headband would be bound around his forehead. At his wrists were white wristbands and his left hand's middle finger had a plain silver ring on it.  
  
Maverick Shaft had black hair, which he spiked and colored gold at the tips. He had ocean blue eyes and a heartwarming smile. Though a bit spunky at times, he always encouraged the others and was never short of nerve. His battle uniform was a long-sleeved white shirt with a black T-shirt on top, sporting the Yin-Yang sign. He'd wear beige pants with a chain hanging down from one of the pockets. Around his neck from a long silver chain hung a symbol of a Liger leaping, which he was very protective of.  
  
Bit sighed. The boys were his life and he couldn't bear living without them.  
  
"Well," he said clearing his throat. "Let's get moving shall we?"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!" came the enthusiastic reply, and Bit was trampled over by the three sets of feet.  
  
"Hmmm." he sighed as he listened to the quickly receding footsteps. "Some things never change.."  
  
  
  
Okay, that's chapter 1 for ya! 4 reviews and the next chapter is comin up! No flames plz!! 


	2. BATTLE!

Steel Skies DarkSoul  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Thanks so much people for all those reviews! And sorry for not posting so long, I got sorta sidetracked. And to reward your utmost patience, here is the second chapter of Steel Skies!  
  
Disclaimer: Zoids is definitely not mine, but Rex, Maverick, Keith, ArmorFox and the Skystryk are.  
  
  
  
The Blitz team was walking back to the Hovercargo while passing through a quaint little town called Moon City, talking lively about the movie they just saw. It was late at night, and the first stars were beginning to appear in the night sky.  
  
"Dude, wasn't it cool when that SkyStryk (another new dragon-type model) blasted that Gordos into smithereens?!" Keith exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, that SkyStryk sure is something. Remember how fast it went in the air? It probably reached a speed of mach 2!!!" stated Rex.  
  
Maverick got misty-eyed. "Man, if we got one of those models on our team, we'd rank up to class S.. we'd be invincible!"  
  
Bit scoffed. "That'll never happen. In order to get a SkyStryk, we'd have to trade in all our Zoids AND a good sum of money! I'd say about a million or so."  
  
The three boys froze and gaped at him.  
  
"All our Zoids and a million bucks?!" asked Keith, awed.  
  
"Yep. Maybe even more. It's the newest model so it's sure to cost a good penny."  
  
"Aww... that sucks."  
  
"Guys, look!" Rex shouted. "A shooting star! Quick, make a good wish!"  
  
And they all did. Maverick hoped with all his heart, that some day soon he could see a real SkyStryk, and actually have one on the team. But like it would come true.  
  
"Wow, that was a nice one, largest I've seen in my life." Said Bit after the star had vanished. "Maybe it'll really grant our wishes. Wouldn't that be cool?" he joked.  
  
Maverick looked up at the starry skies once more. "Yes. it sure would be."  
  
As the small group walked back to the base, Maverick wondered if his wish really would come true. He seriously doubted it. But little did he know..  
  
It would.  
  
******************  
  
"Wakey wakey dozyheads! Come on, we got a lot of training to do today, you slackers!" Bit walked into the boy's cabin the next morning, carrying three trays of breakfast, face wreathed in smiles.  
  
The three tousled boys sat up groggily in their bunks, yawning loudly and rubbing sleep from their eyes.  
  
"Dude, yell a little louder, why don't ya?" commented a grumpy Keith, who was not a morning person.  
  
Bit laughed, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Sure, why not! WA-!"  
  
His loud comments were muffled as Rex and Maverick hastily covered his mouth, trying to prevent the tantrum that was about to be dished out on them.  
  
"Uhh. don't mind him Keith, he's a big stupid idiot who just wants to get ya mad."  
  
"Uh. yea, but if you start to feel like you wanna hit somethin, just. please don't hit us."  
  
Pouting, Keith turned away from them, crossing his arms in a huffy manner.  
  
"Yea, yea whatever."  
  
Looking slightly sheepish, Bit came over and patted him on the back, looking at him apologetically.  
  
"Sorry kid, didn't mean ta make you mad. I'm excited today because of that battle with the Shaft group this afternoon. I got an excellent field maneuver in the computer that's sure to guarantee a perfect win! And all that prize money." he said as his eyes started getting misty.  
  
Maverick raised his eyebrow at the other boys exasperatedly.  
  
"Looks like he's gone into that Money Fantasy Phase again. Come on, guys, let's hit the showers."  
  
The boys nodded in agreement, giving the odd look at Bit as they passed him one by one.  
  
*******************  
  
*That afternoon.*  
  
"Maverick here, ready to mobilize the Silver Blade Liger!"  
  
The huge cat-like Zoid launched into the air and landed squarely in the sand below, roaring loudly.  
  
"Rex and the Raynos here, preparing to mobilize!"  
  
The bird shot off in the blue sky, spinning as it did a double take and positioned itself above the Liger.  
  
"This is Keith, mobilizing the ArmorFox!"  
  
The brown and golden coat shimmered in the hot sun as it leapt into position next to the Liger and Raynos.  
  
On the other side of the field were three Hellcats, roaring uproariously on the other side of the field. What pushovers, all three boys thought.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The Judge Capsule made impact as it hit the ground some 60 yards away. The top was raised as the Judge made an appearance.  
  
"This an authorized Zoid battle of the Zoid Battle Commission. All persons are to evacuate the area immediately. The Shaft Team versus the Blitz Team. Battle mode 0982. Area scanned. battlefield, setup! Ready. FIGHT!"  
  
"We each take one. If there's a problem, then call each other for help. Right, now let's move it Team!" yelled Maverick.  
  
"Yea!!" replied the others.  
  
As soon as the Hellcats began charging, they activated Stealth Shields, making them invisible to the naked eye. Luckily, all three of the Blitz Team's Zoids had been modified to see through Stealth Shields, so winning this battle was going to be a breeze.  
  
One Hellcat charged towards the Liger, thinking that it could not spot it. Suddenly he started firing a barrage of missiles, all aimed straight at the cat Zoid. The Liger disappeared in an explosion of smoke and rock. Hehe, gotcha! chuckled the Hellcat's pilot to himself.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"Silver Steel Claw!!" yelled a voice from behind.  
  
And the Zoid fell, officially out of the match.  
  
Overhead, the Raynos was having no problem. It was quite a disadvantage to the Hellcat, who could not attack the flying Zoid and land a hit. So all it could do was run around, dodging the many shots the Raynos sent it. Finally, it seemed to tire of this, and decided to end the little fight quickly. Homing missiles were launched, and that Hellcat was long gone.  
  
The ArmorFox was also going good. It's sandy brown color helped it camouflage among the rocky cliffs nearby. The enemy Hellcat searched fruitlessly for it, as the Fox followed silently above. Curses, where'd you go? the pilot thought in frustration. Suddenly, the ArmorFox leapt out of nowhere and pounced upon the Cat as it roared in surprise and struggled to free itself. With it's powerful metal claws, the Fox slashed savagely at the opposing Zoid, and the HellCat's pilot blacked out.  
  
"THE BATTLE IS OVER!!!! THE WINNER IS. THE BLITZ TEAM!!!!"  
  
All three boys heartily congratulated each other, and headed back to base.  
  
***********  
  
"Hey guys! Great match today! We got so much prize money, I think I can get you all new conversions for your Zoids now!" Bit said while walking out to greet the boys.  
  
He watched as the three boys' faces glowed alight with pleasure. He smiled at them.  
  
"I just got an idea. Since we need to get those new conversions, and you guys have been on a huge winning streak lately, why don't we take a break at the Paradise Spas, which is about two days from here?"  
  
The boys could hardly contain themselves. A vacation! Finally, they would get a chance to relax, hit the beach, and have the time of their lives.  
  
"YES!!!!!! FULL SPEED TO PARADISE SPAS!!!!"  
  
And the HoverCargo zoomed away to a life of luxury and comfort.  
  
  
  
OK, there's the second chapter! Wrote a bit more than the last, and hopefully chappy 3 will be even longer! Thanx again for all your lovely reviews!! Remember, I'm goin for a solid 5 this time, since the last chapter was a total failure of getting 4 reviews (*cough* I only got 2.) . -_-0  
  
Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
